The invention concerns an inscribable cable marking strip, comprising a predominantly transparent adhesive tape having a self-adhesive underside and comprising, at the front of the strip, an inscribable marking section.
Cable marking strips of this type are used for the identification of cables. The self-adhesive cable marking strips disposed adjacent to each other or over each other on a carrier sheet have in their conventional configuration immediately at the upper onset of the strip, i.e., the leading end, an inscribable marking section, to be lettered by the user prior to winding the cable marking strip around the cable to be identified.
The section of the transparent adhesive tape following the marking section and several times longer than the respective marking section, is wound around the cable so that it covers the previously applied marking section, thereby preventing the soiling or smudging of the lettering. As, however, the marking section is located at the front or leading end of the strip which must be pressed onto the cable at the onset of the winding process, there is a danger that the user will obliterate the previously applied lettering by pressing the front end of the strip with his thumb onto the cable. Furthermore, since the fingers of the user frequently become soiled in the course of the work immediate preceding this operation, it is also possible that the marking section will become soiled during its application before it can be protected by the transparent tape section wound over it.
It is, therefore, the object of the invention to design a marking strip of the aforementioned type so that the danger of the marking section becoming soiled and the previously applied lettering smudged during its application to the cable to be identified is largely eliminated.